


Devil's Pit

by IslanderBib83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dean is a mechanic, and he's freshly single. After two weeks of sulking his friends have had enough and take him out to a concert. Devil Pit's singer catches his eye. (( - contains establishes Gabriel/Castiel, ex-Sabriel and ex-Lisa/Dean - ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You gotta get out !"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katt Chalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katt+Chalker).



Dean took another swig of his beer and rolled his eyes.

 

Gabe was making out with his new boyfriend Castiel and Dean felt like the infamous fifth wheel.

 

There had been a time when he anything  _ but _ minded going out with couples; it was a good pick up a date of his own. Waitresses and waiters –or other hot chicks and chaps--  pitied him when they saw him with two love birds, and he had ended up getting laid almost every time.

 

Tonight though, he felt out of place. He wasn’t the one-night-stand type anymore, not after two years with Lisa. He had been ready for something steady, wanted it even. But almost two weeks ago, she dumped him, had him clear his stuff from her apartment and now he was living with his little brother Sammy.

 

Said brother almost literally kicked him out tonight since he had had enough of Dean’s ‘constant sulking and hiding from the world’. He told him not to come back before midnight and not without a distinctive bar stench on his clothes.

 

So Dean had called Gabriel, Sammy’s ex, who had become his best buddy despite the break up with his brother.

 

It wasn’t until Gabe’s acidic yellow convertible stopped in front of him that he learned that Castiel would be coming along and that they were headed to a concert of the band Castiel’s brother played in.

 

“They’re a rock band, you’re gonna like them,” Gabe promised. But Dean wasn’t very convinced. He’d never heard anything about them at all. For all he knew they could be a lame cover band. And that name

 

“Gabe really? Devil’s Pit? For Heaven’s sake, they’re gonna suck for sure if they need a name like that for promotion.” Dean huffed when Castiel had left them alone to get beer for them all.

 

“Look, you asked if I’d hang out with you, okay? We had promised Balthie weeks ago that we’d come, so either you stay and make the best of it, or you go back to Sasquatch and beg to be let back in even though it’s only nine and I’m sure there’s not enough bar stench on you yet.”

 

So that’s how he had ended up here, getting nauseous watching Gabe and Castiel make out and waiting for the band to enter the stage.

 

Dean  had just finished his beer and gone to get another when the band was finally announced. “And here they come! Devil’s Pit!!“ The lights went out as the crowd started to cheer. “Abbadon!” A spotlight went on on the drum set where now a round-faced, dark-haired guy was sitting and started a beat. “Samael!” Another spotlight revealed a handsome ginger bassist, with the most wicked, shark-like grin Dean had ever seen. “Mephistoteles!” A third spotlight shone on a blonde guitarist and Dean could see Gabe searching the crowd for him with his eyes and, having found him, pointed at the guitarist mouthing, “That’s him, Cassie’s bro!”

 

The three men on stage played for a bit, warming up their individual instruments, before the announcer went on. “And here comes,” he dropped his voice, “Lu-” the crowd joined in, “ci-feeeeeeeeeeeer!” The crowd whistled, screamed, stomped their feet as the fourth guy stormed onto stage and stirred up his fans even more.

 

Dean looked at the newest band member and thought him to be about his own height. He had short blonde hair and was all dressed in black.

 

Dean made his way through the throng of people back to his friends while “Lucifer” – Dean still thought it was just stupid, all the Devil references, and was mentally rolling his eyes – started singing.

 

_ "A ghostly reminder lingered in his eyes _

_ the pain that lurks is far from a surprise" _

 

Dean couldn’t help his eyes lingering on the singer. This guy lived for music, there was no doubt about it. Any show he put on was  solely because fans wanted a show. But Dean could see that “Lucifer”, once he started singing, was gone. He was living in his own world where there was only him and music.

 

Maybe he could enjoy this concert after all...

 

~~~

 

“And how were you thinking you’d get back? Oh come on, Dean!” Gabe tried talking Dean into coming with them to meet Castiel’s brother backstage, but Dean immediately claimed he wanted to go home.

 

“Gabe really, I just wanna be on my own again... The concert was good, yes, you were right. They’re  _ good _ . But that was a lot more people than I can take in one sitting...”

 

“And there’s a lot  _ less _ backstage... Come on, he’s Cassie’s bro! I can’t just skip out to bring you home.”

 

“Then let me call a cab! What business do I have with him anyway? I don’t even know your boyfriend well enough yet to care who his brother is.”

 

“See, perfect occasion to get to know him better. And by the way...” Gabe dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning up to get closer to Dean’s ear. “I know you wanna go backstage. I saw you ogling the singer.” When Gabe looked at Dean he had his cheeky, mischievous grin on, the one you either loved or wanted to punch out of him.

 

“I did no such thing!” Dean claimed, maybe a hint too fast.

 

“Let’s go,” Castiel said coming back from the restrooms.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’d better go, Castiel... “ Dean apologized.

 

Castiel tilted his head. “Why? Come on back! Balthie won’t mind, neither will the others.”

 

“He’s shy... “ Gabe said grinning. Now Dean  _ did _ want to punch him. But that could be seen as confirmation... and he was Gabe’s best buddy after all. That was like it always was with him and even if he didn’t want to, Dean had to admit, he liked it about Gabe.

 

“No reason to be!“ Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist and dragged him towards the stage area. Gabriel followed behind them, chuckling.

 

~~~

 

“Cassy, hey bro!” Castiel was taken into a bear hug by his brother the moment he spotted the three of them in the backstage area. Gabriel received the same, but Dean put up his arms in defence.

 

“Now who’s this reserved gorgeous?” Balthazar asked, giving Dean a once over.

 

"I'm Dean, hey. I'm just not into hugs, especially from people I don't know," he muttered softly, casting his gaze down to the ground to spare himself from any awkward eye contact. There was enough tension in the air as it was and it only grew worse when Balthazar took a half step back and uttered an uncomfortable, "Woah." under his breath.

 

"Dean!" Gabe lowly hissed, anger flaring up in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Gabriel, let him be.”

 

The bassist – ‘Samael’, Dean recalled – came over. “Bal, you got your stuff packed up?”

 

“Yeah, already in Crowley’s van,” Balthazar replied. “Ready to go.”

 

“Great.” Samael was just about to turn and leave when Gabe piped in, “Ey what? Leave? I thought we’re gonna hang out?”

 

Balthazar patted his shoulder. “We are, just not here.” He looked at the bassist. “Eric, it’s cool if they come?”

 

‘Samael’ – Eric – nodded. “Sure. Crowley’s got enough booze to get three more sloshed,” he said before heading out.

 

“Cool, alright then. See you at Crowley’s! I’m gonna go with my bro and give them directions.”

 

~~~

 

Dean wondered if Castiel’s brother had anything else to talk about other than sex or anything sex related... Having to share the backseat of Gabe’s convertible with this touch addicted guitarist was not his idea of a great night out. He felt like he was being stripped by Balthazar’s eyes. God, this guy was annoying!

 

He was glad when they finally arrived at what was apparently Crowley’s place, or the drummer, Abbadon, as he had learned. They had stopped in front of a former factory building. He climbed out of the car quickly.

 

Balthazar’s band mates were unloading Crowley’s van and Dean headed to help them. Just because he was a good guy and did such things, and he wanted some distance from Balthazar who was talking to Castiel, and definitely not because he wanted the singer to notice him, never because of that.

 

“Need any help?”, he offered. They turned towards him.

 

“Hello Darling?” Crowley looked at him questioningly. The singer didn’t seem to care and left with the drum part he had been about to bring in.

 

“Ah, so you’re already here!” Eric noticed, remembering his face. “That’s one of the guys Bal’s bringing,” he explained for Crowley.

 

“Oh, okay, well, Bal’s stuff still inside, you can bring that... “ Crowley said and turned to bring the last part of the drum set in. Eric climbed into the van and handed Dean Balthazar’s guitar case and amp.

 

“Careful with that, Sweetie!” Dean heard Balthazar behind him. He was close to giving him the finger, but he wasn’t going to get on bad terms with the boyfriend of his best friend just because his brother was a pain in the ass.

 

“Chill, I know how to handle a guitar, pal,” he replied and headed to where Crowley and ‘Lucifer’ had gone. He entered the building and quickly realized it was the band’s rehearsal room. “Where should I put this?” he asked ‘Lucifer’ who was just about to pass him on his way back to the van.

 

“Over there,” was the reply, combined with a direction indicated by a finger.

 

“Kay, thanks,” Dean replied, but the singer was already gone. He put the guitar where he had been asked to put it and turned to look around. There were no signs of the band being Satanists, there was nothing remotely occult around there. Dean wondered why they called themselves ‘Devil’s Pit’ and yet seemed... almost strangely normal. Or maybe it was just this room that seemed normal.

 

“You gonna come or stand here all night?” voice brought Dean back from his reveries.

 

“Huh?” He turned to see Crowley talking to him.

 

“Drinks are in the apartment, not here,” he explained.

 

“Oh... okay...” He walked towards the door.

 

“Let me just lock the doors and I’ll show you the way,” Crowley offered. “So, what made Humptey Dumptey bring you along?” he asked when they stood outside, Crowley locking the door.

 

“Who?” Dean wanted to know.

 

“Oh, you know, Balthazar? About to hump anyone of age?” Crowley shrugged.

 

Dean chuckled. “Oh... well, I’m just being dragged here by his brother’s boyfriend.” he answered the drummer’s question, both of them walking to another door of the building.

 

"Dragged, huh? Well, you'll have to make the best of it then," Crowley said, holding the door open for Dean. 

 

"I'll try..." 

 

They entered a huge room, clearly a former factory but made into a nice apartment. A kitchen unit was lining the far off wall. Gabriel and Balthazar sat at a wooden dining table, Balthazar dealing out cards while seemingly wanting to eat the shoulder of a girl that sat on his lap. Another girl was leaning over his shoulder, her breasts spilling out of her tank top and onto his arm.

 

Castiel sat on a sofa with Eric and 'Lucifer', talking animatedly, 'Lucifer' practically sitting on Eric's lap.  And, no! There was no reason why Dean noticed this, why would there be?

Crowley walked towards the fridge, stopping by the girl leaning over Balthazar.   
  


"I told you to keep away from him. I don't like to share." He squeezed her ass before he went on and turned to look back at Dean. "Beer?" he asked, to which Dean nodded while he himself went over to the table to sit with Gabe and Balthazar.

 

"What you playing?" he asked, watching them.

 

“Rummy,” Gabriel answered. “Join next round?” Dean shrugged while at the same time nodding.

 

"Hello Gorgeous!" the blonde on Balthazar's lap greeted. "I'm Jo."

 

"Pam," the black haired girl still hovering over the guitarist stated. "And who would you be?"

 

"Dean," he replied, nodding at them friendly but turned his attention back to the guys' game quickly. He had his back towards the sofa or else he'd have noticed the singer's eyes on him.

 

Crowley came back with the beer, handing Dean a bottle before wrapping his arm around Pam's waist and kissing her neck. With her pressed against him, he turned around and went over to sit on a recliner, joining the other's conversation.

 

"Dean, tell us about you! Are you single?" Jo wanted to know and when Dean just looked at her, Gabe helped out.

 

"He is and he  _ desperately _ needs to get laid." Dean glared at him.

 

"Yeah, why?" Jo asked and Balthazar said absently, "Forget him, the little prude is immune to flirting... " while finishing his hand and watching Gabe lose.

 

"Maybe you're just not his type, my big boy." Jo turned her head enough to kiss Balthazar sloppily.

 

Dean took the cards off the table and started shuffling them. "How about poker? Like that better than Rummy."

 

"Sure thing," Gabe answered while Balthazar, still kissing Jo, gave him a thumbs-up. Dean wondered if she was his girlfriend or just a girl for the night. And he wondered if Eric and the singer were just sitting comfortable as close friends or if there was more... But no way was there any real interest behind his wondering, no bloody way. It was nothing but curiosity.

 

"Aren't you sitting in the wrong place?" Gabriel asked, winking. Dean shot him a fuck-off glare, but as he was dealing out the cards, said calmly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's of no importance where the dealer sits."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. "Just live again, for once, Dean! The world hasn't ended just because bitchface left you." He had a slightly smug smile as he looked past Dean.

 

"Stop it, Gabe. It's my life... " Dean glared at him and frowned.

 

"And I'm your friend and worried about you... " the other man replied.

 

Balthazar and Jo had stopped kissing and while Balthazar took his cards, Jo was a little more curious. "What's wrong?" she asked, but just got a, "None of your business." from Dean to which she just shrugged.

 

There was movement behind Dean and then he could feel someone standing beside him. He turned his head to find the singer there. He turned in the other direction to see that Eric had gone to the fridge.

 

“Poker?” the singer asked.

 

“Yeah. Wanna join in, Lu? We haven’t started yet,” Balthazar asked. Dean looked up at the singer, wondering what his real name was, and wishing he wasn’t standing so close.

 

“Sure, why not?” He pulled out the chair next to Dean and sat down. Dean took a deep breath and dealt the singer some cards as well –  he didn’t need to play it cool, he didn’t have his eyes fixed on his hands, he wasn’t glancing at ‘Lucifer’s’ fingers, and he sure as Hell (oh fuck this band and all this Antichrist shit!) didn’t try take in all the features of the singer’s face when he was done dealing him cards.

 

Eric put a beer in front of his band mate and went back to the couch without any affectionate gestures. Not that it would have been any of Dean’s business to notice anyway.

 

“So, forgive-”

 

“And what-” Dean and ‘Lucifer’ started their sentences simultaneously, but the singer smiled politely and gestured for Dean to continue.

 

“Well, uh... forgive my curiosity, but I haven’t noticed anything, well...  _ Satanist _ ... in your band's room or in your backstage attitudes... And well, the lyrics were, well... rather harmless... So why all this Devil stuff?”

 

Balthazar chuckled and Gabriel smiled, content that his friend actually talked to someone else other than him now. Jo had wandered off, uninterested in poker.

 

“Well... What can I say?” the singer answered and then made a gesture, pointing at his three band mates. “It’s their fault... and well, my parents are to blame as well...”

 

“How?” Dean wanted to know.

 

“His name actually IS Lucifer,” Balthazar answered.

 

“No, it’s not! It’s only my middle name, okay? Bad enough as it is...” He looked straight at Dean. “You should see people’s faces when I fill out forms that ask for my middle name...”

 

“Oh, come on Lu, it’s not that bad... You’re unique!” Eric offered.

 

Lu shrugged and smiled at Dean. “See, hard to get by these idjits... When we were choosing our band name they couldn’t be kept from making it anything but something to do with my name.” He rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“And you just don’t see any Satan stuff round here because he’s got it all covered beneath his clothes,” Eric added.

 

“Ugh, Eric, really? T-M-I! How often do I need to tell you I don’t wanna know?” Crowley complained.

 

“I meant his tats! Like I’d talk about his mighty–”

 

“Guys, stop it, now! We’ve got guests!” Lucifer cut Eric off. Dean felt a pang and cursed himself for that. What the holy fudge was wrong with him? He’d seen this guy for the first time tonight and already he was behaving like a sheepish little school girl with a crush. Balthazar and Gabriel were laughing, very much amused, and beside Gabe Castiel was snickering. Eric and Crowley both smugly grinned, the girls were mostly minding their own business.

 

“How did you end up with this bunch of children?” Dean asked grinning broadly, thus telling Lucifer he didn’t mean it negatively.

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Your company doesn’t seem that much better,” he said winking.

  
“So true,” Dean chuckled looking over at Gabe and Castiel who were back to their earlier activity of making out. “So true.”


	2. Take off those studded belts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has unexpected customers and there's a unexpected change in Lucifer's life.

Dean had heard the little bell of his shop door ringing and crawled out from beneath the car he had been working on.

After three weeks he had finally opened his one man garage again, he had even moved out at Sammy's - or at least he was now sleeping in the backroom of his garage, his moving boxes still taking all the room of Sammy's cellar.

It had been only two days after the concert that he'd reopened, and only because the first day after had been a Sunday. He felt good. He still missed Lisa and his old life, but now he didn't feel that empty anymore.

Of course, Sammy again was nagging him about how he didn't understand why Dean, for ten days already, had rather been sleeping in the backroom instead of Sammy's spare room.

But here, Dean felt more at home than at his brother's. No one was telling him to turn the volume down - and there just was nothing better to work to than classic rock turned up loud. And he had all he needed. A bed, his guitar and his garage, which was nothing but a hobby-made-job.

"With you in a sec" he called out loudly and wiped his oil smeared hands on his pants. He washed them a lil more on the sink, then went to the shop section of his little place.

"Hello, how can I he-" Dean actually had to grab the counter in order to keep standing. There ... It was ... Why would they come here of all places?

"Hey Dean" Lucifer went over to him while Eric kept looking at the spare parts and deco stuff Dean was selling. The bassist only lifted his hand and murmured a "Hi Dean" to acknowledge his presence.

"Uh … uh, hi guys … what can I do for you?" Dean asked mumbling. What were they doing here? Why were they at his place?

"Can you retouch paint damage?" Lucifer asked. Dean looked at him startled.

"I'm telling you, that's bulls … there are retouch sets at Wal Mart, totally sufficient." Eric complained from where he was standing at the shelves.

"Ignore him … he's got his manly time of the month," Lucifer told Dean with a cheeky wink, knowing that Eric was well listening.

"Don't worry, I won't charge you, so you'll get away cheaper than with that crap Wal Mart shit," Dean smiled. "So, who's the patient?"

"Patient's waiting outside, if you want to take a look?" Lucifer answered. "And you're allowed to charge me, I didn't come to you just to mooch, you know?"

"Why did you come here? Don't you have a garage you usually go to?" Dean asked coming around the counter to go out to Lucifer's car.

Lucifer waited, then turned to go out to his car with the younger man. "Well, you told us you had a garage, so I thought I'd check it out, see if I change my garage …"

"Oh kay …" Dean raised his eyebrow but shrugged. He followed Lucifer outside and his eyes went wide when he saw the car standing in the yard. He pointed at it. "That? You got a Shelby?"

"Yeah." Lucifer replied, rather matter of factly.

"Wow … well, suits a rock star …" Dean said walking closer to the red sport car.

"First off, I'm not a 'star'; second, it's got nothing at all to do with any of it … my father gave it to me before he died."

Dean cursed himself. He hadn't meant to offend Lucifer. He knew firsthand what it is like to have your car be a special one, given to you by your father. "I'm sorry … I didn't …"

"It's okay, most people's reaction," Lucifer calmed him down.

Dean looked at the car, then at Lucifer. "Can I … ?", he slightly stretched out his arm to motion he'd like to run his hand over it.

Lucifer smiled fondly. "Of course … but careful."

Dean looked at him, grinned, then went closer to the red Mustang and gently ran his hand over it. "Oh, she's beautiful … so where's she hurt?" he rounded the car and stopped. "Oh, I think I found it. How did that happen?" Lucifer went to stand by him.

"This happened when this happened," he pointed at the decal on the rear window displaying something that Dean took to be a Hellhound of some sort.

"Oh?" Dean looked at Lucifer askingly.

"My awesome band thought it was fun to decorate my car and, well, they didn't use enough of their brains to take off their studded belts when leaning over the trunk lid …" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Who was it then?" Dean wanted to know.

"I don't know, I don't care, and it's not even that bad, I'd leave it if I didn't think it was a chance to find our timid guest of the other day in his normal habitat." Lucifer replied. Dean had to keep himself from asking if it had been Lucifer's boyfriend. And he didn't know what to make of the rest the singer had said.

"You definitely shouldn't leave it like that, it'll get rusty and you don't want that. How long do you have time?" Dean said, he lightly turned, just enough to find Eric with a not too happy expression standing in the shop door.

"How long do you need?" Lucifer replied.

"Well, gotta check what colour I'd need exactly, see if I got it on stock … if I do I'll be done in about 45 minutes, if not, I need to order and wait two days…" Dean explained, again looking over at Eric. "okay, here's an idea … you hand me your registration and go have a coffee and I do the checking, and when you get back I might already be done."

"That does sound like a plan, okay …" Lucifer replied and got out his wallet to hand Dean the certificate.

"And if you go to the coffee shop right around the corner, you make sure to tell Benny I sent you and it's on me." Dean told the singer.

When Lucifer and Eric walked away, Dean surely didn't watch to see if Eric was wearing a studded belt. It was none of his business anyway … Though he was almost sure that it must have been Eric. If someone had scratched his Impala he'd never say it was nothing only maybe if it had been someone he loved. Ben, Lisa's boy, yeah, him he would have been able to forgive a scratch on the Impala.

Dean went to his storage room reading Lucifer's certificate, grinning stupidly when he saw the year of construction.

He found the paint in question actually on stock and went to work straight away.

Dean had been back under the car he'd been working on earlier when he heard the bell signalling the two musicians' return. He washed his hands and went back to the reception/shop area. Eric leant against the counter, Lucifer next to him his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, expected you back sooner." Dean smiled at them.

"Well, we took our time, this Benny guy said if we were your friends we had to try today's pie and then he made us try all kinds of stuff ... but from the looks of it, it paid. So you did have the paint, it seems."

"Yes, I did ... so 67, huh?" Dean grinned.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. Eric mimicked him. "No ... he was born '65 ..." Eric stated confused.

"Oh ... I didn't mean you", Dean said looking at Lucifer, "I meant the car, mine was built the same year" he added with a grin.

"I see. What a nice coincidence. What's your drive?" Lucifer asked.

"A Chevy Impala", Dean replied smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Here we go, the car talk ... going to wait outside. Just", he laid his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "don't make it too long, we got band meeting later." With that he was out.

"Your boyfriend's not into cars, huh?" Dean asked smirking.

"He's ... I wouldn't call him my boyfriend ..." before Dean could probe into it, he went on "Impala, huh? Wow! Classic. Look, I'd love to stay and talk cars or anything for that matter, but Eric's right, we should get going ..."

Dean nodded. "I understand, dude, Job's a job ..."

"So, what do you get?" Lucifer asked.

"I told you, no charge."

"But a job's a job Dean, you do that for a living." Lucifer insisted. "And you already sent us to that Benny guy telling us it was on you."

"Please, accept it, okay? And if you so much insist on being charged, come back, next time I might." He handed Lucifer a card. "If anything's up with your car, give me a call, okay? Maybe you want that horrible decal removed, I can give you a hand."

Lucifer sighed, and shrugged. "Okay, but next time I insist. I also insist you come to our next show, I'll give a call about time and place."

"Deal", Dean grinned and shook Lucifer's hand. "See you, dude."

"See you, boy", Lucifer replied, holding Dean's hand a little too long, then went outside to his waiting ... well, whatever the Hell he would call Eric.

His piece of pie was already sitting on the counter at Dean's usual spot when he went to Benny's after he had closed the garage.

"Dean ... the people you know, man." Benny greeted him.

"Well, I know you, says a lot, doesn't it?" Dean replied. "So, how much do you get?"

"Nothing." Benny shrugged.

"Benny, come on, you don't have to treat peeps just because I know them ... kind of ..." Dean complained.

"I didn't." Benny replied.

"Okay, so, what do I owe you?" Dean insisted.

"Nothing, man, I told you. They paid their bill already." Benny informed him.

"Son of a bitch! I should have known ... damn it." Dean mumbled.

"That younger guy isn't very fond of you, is he?" Benny asked, turning around to take the can of coffee and then going away to serve another costumer.

"What do I know?" Dean answered when Benny came back. "I've like never talked to him, only seen him second time today. All I know is his name and that he's somehow fucking Lucifer, or getting fucked, what do I care?"

Benny grinned, "oh, you do care".

"Bullshit!" Dean replied too quickly.

"Coffee?" Benny just went on, not going into his statement.

"Make it double". Dean put his elbows on the counter and rubbed his temples. "it really is none of my business."

"You keep saying that", Benny replied as he set the coffee down in front of Dean.

###########

Eric had looked pissed all day. My comment about him having a manly time of the month wasn't so far off. In all those years I've known him he really almost regularly had those times when no one could do anything right in his eyes.

Maybe it had been a fault going to see Dean today, knowing Eric wasn't in a good mood, but what heck? He's a grown man. Why he had such a problem with Dean was beyond me.

"Okay, I'll see you guys Sunday", Eric said, waving his hand, heading towards the doors. I raised quickly and went after him.

"You having Lilly over tonight?", I asked lightly laying an arm around his waist.

"No. Not for another fortnight, she's on holiday with her mother", he replied.

"Mine or yours?" I nuzzled his neck.

"Oh? You're coming?" He turned around, grinning his awesome shark grin. "Mine, we left too much of a mess at yours this morning, I'm in no mood to clean up before I can have you."

"Oh, please, you two, just go already." Crowley groaned, with a still audible smirk. Balthazar only made some suggestive "uh, uh, uh" noises, chuckling.

Eric and I simultaneously rolled our eyes and headed out. "Bye!"

 

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up the next morning, hitting my face, warming it. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness. Why, how could the sun even hit my face? The curtains were always drawn. I yawned and slowly, groaning sat up.

"Fuck" I muttered. I was very sore still from last night. Sex with Eric was always a little rougher, but last night Eric was really rough, not just pounding but slamming into me; not just holding me tight, but digging his nails into me. I stilled in my action to sit up and lightly lifted the sheets. Yes, there actually were very light blueish marks on my hips. I sighed deeply and resumed sitting up, leant against the headrest.

"Morning." I startled and looked around. Eric sat in his armchair, already dressed, his guitar resting in his lap. Damn, this guy could be so bloody silent.

"Good morning." I answered.

"Um ... get dressed, Lu," he actually asked and I blinked, trying to let his words sink in.

"Eric?" I looked at him puzzled. He got up, holding his guitar by the neck, and headed to the door.

"We need to talk and I'd rather not be distracted." With that he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. My heart was racing as I tried to figure out what was going on. He must have opened the curtains to make the sun wake me up. I sighed more deeply and got out of bed.

When I came into the kitchen, a cup of coffee was already waiting for me, a bowl and a box of cornflakes were standing on the table. Eric leant against the kitchen counter and sipped his coffee. I sat down, pouring some cornflakes into the bowl, doing everything to make this situation look as normal as ever, waiting for him to say something.

Eric sat down opposite me and waited until I had finished my cornflakes. "I think we should get things straight, Lu", he said and poured more coffee into his cup. I said nothing, just looked at him. "What are we, Lu? Where do we stand? This ..." he motioned between the two of us "- us – it's been going for what? Four months? I'm not sure I can go on like this ... this friends with benefits stuff ... We're not dating, we're not – ", he sighed lightly "we're just fucking each other and we're staying overnight just like friends." He paused.

I knew I should probably say something right now, but my throat felt dry. And I had no idea what to say. I never suspected what we had wasn't enough for Eric. Or well, maybe I had, I just never thought that if he wanted more, he'd want that more to be us. We were friends and from the first night, which then had been nothing but drunk stupidity, we said we wanted to stay nothing but friends, but were also aware that we had both enjoyed the sex and wanted more of it.

"I'm hiding from my own daughter. I love having her over, but every time I do I have to pass on you. I'd love to have her over more often, give her a steady home, maybe ... but -" he stopped again, he looked straight at me. We both kept silent for a while. When I couldn't stand his gaze any longer I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Do you like him, Lu?" Eric asked when I had my back towards him. I had to brace myself on the sink, knowing exactly who he was talking about. But to tell the truth, I didn't know, I had no idea what I felt for the young man I had only recently met, only talked to a few meaningless sentences. I swallowed hard and looked down.

"We should ..." it was clear he had difficulties saying it "We should end this. We should make up our minds what we want ... maybe it's not the end, just a break."

I was speechless, but maybe he was right ... I cleansed my bowl and cup and went back to the table.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" he asked.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I cannot give you more than we have. You are right, we should not see each other for a while." I couldn't think of anything else to say, my mind was blank. I felt like I had to tell him that I was under no circumstances leaving here now just to run off and go see him. But I couldn't think of how, and he probably couldn't care less. "What about the band?"

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay?" he said. It was almost scary how calm he spoke.

"I'd love you to", I replied. "I'll see you at Crowley's on Tuesday then?" Eric nodded.


	3. "That's why you need me, my friend"

Dean looked at the photos in the digital camera while Gabriel sat opposite him dipping a triple choc cookie into his caramel cappuccino. Dean handed Gabe the camera and took a large bite of his apple pie.

“Hmm?” Gabriel asked around a bite of his cookie.

“There, see that, outside the window?” Dean pointed onto the camera’s screen.

“Huh? Where do you zoom with this thing?” Gabriel asked. Dean showed him. “Okay, and what am I looking at that makes you dismiss this one as well?” Gabriel sighed.

“Playground, Gabriel, playground. It’s a family place.” Dean tried to explain his point.

“You dismiss this apartment because of a bloody playground?” Gabriel stared at his friend. “That’s crazy, Dean.”

After three weeks of living in his backroom, Dean had finally agreed to go apartment hunting. Gabriel and Sammy were helping him in turns. They had been looking at quite a number of flats the past ten days. Most had been too expensive, some were too run down for DIY renovation – and Dean didn’t like hiring people for things he could do himself if only he had time (and money) to do so. Some were really small, some simply too vast.

Dean had taken photos every time so he could think about his decision. They were taking a break now, having some coffee in the neighbourhood of the last place they had been to. In Gabriel’s opinion it was a perfect place. Dean on the other hand was picky.

“It has two bedrooms”, Dean argued.

“Dean, the rent is reasonable, there’s no renovations needed. It’s not that far from your garage. It even has a kitchen in good condition.” Gabriel countered. “And the second bedroom ... well, you could turn it into a music room ...”

“A music room? A whole room for my guitar? Yeah right, Gabe,” Dean almost rolled his eyes.

“And a music stand? And last Sat, after the show, Crowley said they were going to get new amps, maybe you could get one of their old ones ...” Gabriel suggested.

“Huh?” Dean stared at his friend. “What show?”

“Devil’s Pit, dumbass. I would have asked you to join us, but it was a last minute decision to go, like half an hour before admission. I did try call you, three times in fact.” Gabriel explained.

“What day had it been?” Dean wanted to know.

“Uh ... Thursday?” Gabriel recalled.

“Oh, okay ... been at Mum’s for dinner.” It wasn’t the fact that Gabriel hadn’t been able to reach him and make him come to the show that bothered Dean. It was that there had been a show and Lucifer hadn’t told him about it, although he had said he would, back when he had been at his garage to get the scratching retouched. Lucifer had asked him to come to their next show, had promised he’d call to let him know about time and place. But he hadn’t and that was what bothered Dean most.

“Anyway, as I was saying, music room. Or arts room. Have you ever tried painting?” Gabriel babbled on.

“Gabriel, I am not interested in picking up new hobbies just to find an excuse for a second bedroom.” Dean snapped, feeling sorry right for it right after. It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault, after all, that Lucifer hadn’t called. Maybe he had been just stupid to believe Lucifer had meant it. But then, why would he come to him for the retouch? Because he’d figured Dean wouldn’t charge him? No, that wouldn’t go together with them having paid their bill at Benny’s. It just didn’t make any sense at all. “I’m sorry, Gabe, sorry, didn’t mean to snap. Maybe you are right. It was the best place so far. I could just have a spare room, have a place for friends to crash if need be.”

Gabriel smiled at him, dipped his cookie in the last of his cappuccino. “That’s more like it”, he said before taking a bite.

“Gabe ...” Dean ventured, notfully convinced himself that he wanted to know, “Gabe, did he say anything?”

“Did who say anything?” Gabriel asked around the last bite of his cookie.

Dean swallowed and looked at his hands wrapped tight around his cup of coffee. “Lucifer”, he mumbled.

Gabriel looked at him for a while, then smiled. “You do like him, don’t you?”

“I barely know him ...” Dean objected, then after a few seconds added, “but ... I might ... yes.”

“Want me to find out his number for you?” Gabriel winked. “But, uh, no, I’m sorry, he didn’t say anything about you. Barely saw him that night, he was around flirting a lot.”

“Wasn’t Eric keeping him from that?” Dean asked puzzled.

Gabriel pulled his mobile from his back pocket and started pushing buttons. “Uh, no, Eric was all reserved.” He shrugged and kept pushing on his mobile, then he set the device on the table. “How about we get you that apartment? Get you settled into DHville?”

“DHville?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Desperate Housewives ville,” Gabriel chuckled.

Dean let his head fall back with an exasperated sigh. “Awesome, I was just about warming up to the idea of that apartment.”

“Sorry, your objection to that playground ... I just had to, come on, it won’t be that bad.” Gabriel’s mobile beeped and he picked it up. He read the text message that had just come in and grinned. “Got a pen?”

“Uh, yeah ...” Dean pulled a pen from his jacket and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel snatched his hand and started scribbling numbers on Dean’s palm.

“Gabe, what are you doing? What is that?” Dean asked, trying to pull his hand back.

“That, my dear friend, is Lucifer’s cell phone number. Better make good use of it.” Gabriel grinned, let go of Dean’s hand and got up to go pay the bill.

Dean stared at his palm. So now he had Lucifer’s number ... He could as well keep it, he reckoned, got out his own cell and saved it.

~~~

Gabriel had accompanied Dean back to his garage after he had negotiated with the brokers and finally signed his contract. They had had some beers together to celebrate the fact that soon Dean would have a new place to live and then Gabriel had been picked up by Castiel and Dean was on his own again. He texted his brother to tell him the news.

**Fk yes, spce in cellar agn** – came the reply.

His phone in hand, he stared at it for a while, sighed, put it aside. He went into his garage and cleaned up, what he hadn’t done when Gabriel came to take him for flat hunting. He even cleaned the shelves of the shop and rearranged the articles. When he went back to the back room his gaze dropped right onto his phone again. But he passed it, picked up his guitar and tried to play, but he draw a complete blank. He finally got up again and picked up the phone. He weighed it in his hands, and sighed several times. He opened text messaging and started typing. It took several attempts, much frowning and trembling fingers until he hit ‘send’ in the end.

~~~

I was sitting on my couch, writing a new song, several empty beer bottles were sitting on the low table before me, along with several crunched pieces of paper and empty cigarette boxes and full ash trays. My phone beeped announcing an incoming message. I set my notepad aside and started looking for it on the crowded table.

**Hi, Dean here, got nr from Bal by Gabe, sry ... just thought I’d try. Nice eve.**

I blinked at the text when I finally held my phone in my hand. Dean. A light, warm, tingly feeling crept up inside of me and I smiled. But almost instantly it was gone again and I felt bad. I felt horrible. I had broken a promise and just because I was a coward. A stinking coward. I was contemplating just making something up why I hadn’t told him about the last show. Or maybe just ignore his text message, keep cowarding, so to speak. I slowly twirled the phone in my hand and thought about it. No, maybe Dean didn’t even know about the show, so why apologize for something the other person didn’t know about? But Dean said he had my number from Gabriel, which meant they’ve been talking about me and Gabriel had been at the show ... Oh why the Hell hadn’t I just called Dean last week and told him about the damn concert?

**hey! don’t worry about having the number as long as bal doesn’t hand it to any random person all’s fine**

After hitting ‘send’, I laid the phone back on the table and slumped back on the couch staring at the ceiling. Why had I been thinking about such a simple text message for so long? It was so easy, wasn’t it?

**U cool w/ it? Gr8! What R U up 2?**

Dean had texted back? Okay, now that wasn’t something I had been prepared to, I reached for the phone again and read.

**songwriting. or trying to at least. you?**

This time I kept the phone in hand, actually waiting for the young man to reply.

**C. Cool, better not keep U then. Gd Lk.**

Damn! Dean thought I wanted my peace to go on writing. But, Hell, there was nothing I could better use right now then some distraction.

**will need it, on it all day already. did sun shine today? ;-)**

Maybe that would get him back to texting.

**Yes :-P U need a break.**

**I do. got time?**

**Actly prty tired, long day. What about E?**

E? Oh, damn, he meant Eric. Of course he would. Of course he would assume that Eric and I were still a thing. I sighed and thought about my reply.

**No more eric** , I wrote several minutes later, **might just try more writing then hit bed.**

No reply. I waited with my phone still in hand. I checked the time stamps on our last messages. I had taken about ten minutes to tell him Eric wasn’t around anymore. He probably had given up waiting and gone to bed. I sighed, set the phone aside and picked the notepad up again. I had been staring at the scribbling, most of which had been crossed out, for a while, when, suddenly, I was shaken from my reveries by an incoming call. I jolted upright, grabbed the phone and stared at the screen. It was indeed Dean calling. Oh Hell! I took several calming breaths and picked up.

“Hey man, thought you’d be sleeping already.” I said, a bloody grin on my face. I was glad Dean couldn’t see it.

“Nah, well about to. Was in shower that’s why it took me so long.” He replied.

“Okay, I see. No worries.” I grinned lightly, and yes, I did try to imagine Dean in the shower.

“So you still writing?”

“Yeah, no ... don’t know, I suck at it lately. Bal talked up that guy who has a studio and is gonna let us use it, so we wanted more material, but I’m not coming up with anything lately,” I told my caller.

“Aww, damn, that sucks. But hey, cool you get that studio. I bet it’s gonna be great. You’ll come up with new stuff, I’m sure.” Dean tried to lift me up.

“Yeah? Well you better be right,” I said with a wink even though Dean couldn’t see that.

“Scout’s honor. Well, listen, why I’m calling. I’m sorry about tonight, really long day, garage and flat hunting and contract negotiations ... Well, but, uh, I was thinking ... how about tomorrow? Go for a beer or so?” Dean asked.

“Uh.” Was he asking me out? Was it just a guys go drinking? Damn ... better stay cool. “Sure, yeah ... yeah sounds cool.”

“Half past six at the garage? Would that be okay?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be there.” I replied.

“Awesome, see you then, pal. Don’t work too long.”

“I’ll try. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye!”


	4. "Because it's not a date..."

Dean stepped out of the shower and stared at the steamed over mirror. Now that things were settled, he couldn’t wait to move into his new place. To have a living room with a couch to lounge on, and a whole kitchen to cook in, and a bedroom with a nice new big bed to sleep in. And not to have all of this crammed into one tiny backroom of a garage. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to that new life and that new flat.

  
He brushed his teeth and dried his hair and was just in the middle of shaving when his phone in the shop area rang. He flung a towel around his waist and headed to pick it up. ‘Please don’t let that be Lucifer telling me he had to cancel our plans for tonight’, he thought to himself on the way.

  
“Winchester and son, car services,” Dean answered the phone. He had kept the name of the garage even though, after his father’s death three years ago, it was only him working here anymore.

“Hey Jerk ...” Dean let out a relieved sigh he hoped his brother wouldn’t notice.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asked.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked right back.

“I was just about jerking off in front of the mirror because I think I look hot,” Dean grinned mischievously, hoping Sam would just hang up and leave him alone to get ready for when Lucifer would arrive.

“Dean, seriously. I meant to ask if you want to go have some drinks. You still haven’t told me much about the new place you found.” Sam explained.

“Listen, dude, I can’t, I’ve already got plans for tonight.” Dean replied.

“Yeah right, watching porn isn’t exactly having plans, dude.” Dean rolled his eyes at the phone.

“Seriously. I already am going to go have some drinks.” Dean told the younger man.

“Alone? Or with Gabe and Cas? Look I could just join you. I don’t mind Castiel.” Sam asked.

“No, Sammy, you can’t join, because it’s not Gabe and Cas, okay? Listen, I gotta go, I’m still undressed and he’s gonna be here in a few. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Dean tried to get rid of his brother.

“Oh, you got a date? Why didn’t you just say so?” Sam’s grin could be heard through the phone.

“Because it’s not a date ... Good Bye, Bitch!” Dean just hung up on him. He ran his fingers through his hair. Was it a date? Was Sammy right? Hell, no, of course not. It was just two guys going out and have some fun. Many guys went out with other guys just on friendly terms. Hell, if all the straight men having some drinks with their buddies would have heard Sammy’s assumption they’d be disgusted. Bars would be all empty if having drinks meant having a date.

“Stupid little Sammy”, Dean muttered going back to his little garage nest. And even if Dean would maybe – repeat: maybe! – want more than being buddies, although he couldn’t exactly call him and Lucifer even that, it didn’t mean that Lucifer felt the same by a long shot!

~~~

I drummed my fingers on the wheel, all the way over to Dean’s garage. After his call last night – I don’t know why, but – words seemed to flow out of me and when I finally couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer at about three o’clock in the morning, about seven hours after Dean’s call, I had written three new songs.  
Or maybe I do know why ... Yes, I think I got inspired by the handsome young man I was about to meet tonight. And maybe the songs were crap, completely useless for Devil’s Pit, fluffy crap. But I still had the lyrics of one of them running through my mind, not letting go, and I was drumming on the wheel starting to get a melody to go with it.  
I was standing at the last traffic light before I’d reach my destination, realising that, yes, I did have it bad for Dean and was anxious that Dean didn’t feel the same, that he wasn’t even into guys.  
I only realized the lights had changed when the car behind me honked. I drove the last few meters and pulled into the yard of Dean’s garage.  
I parked my Shelby next to the building and pulled out my phone to call Dean as he had asked me to, since it was after opening time and he didn’t have a door bell. I got out of my car, lit a cigarette and pressed the call buttom.

~~~

Dean grabbed his t-shirt and the shop keys when his phone started ringing. Pulling on his shirt, he opened the door for Lucifer without having picked up his phone; he had told Lucifer to call his mobile once he was at the garage, and since he'd chosen a special ringtone just for him - Highway to Hell had seemed pretty appropriate - there had been no doubt about the caller and his intention and thus no need to pick up.  
He smiled at Luc politely, keeping his urge to grin like an idiot in check. "Hey, come on in, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Uh, no, better wait right here," Lucifer said turning his wrist to show Dean the cigarette there.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right back then" Dean said, wondering if he'd imagined Lucifer's eyes on that small strip of bare skin still showing between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans.  
But it wasn't exactly something to be exited about. It was almost normal for a gay single man to check out other men, wasn't it? Hell, even Dean himself had openly checked out other guys when he had still been with Lisa. He even had gone to one of the fitness studios in town that were known for crusing. (Though he always stayed faithful to Lisa. But that had been easier than to hide his porn from Lisa and little Ben.)  
When Dean came back, he had the shirt tugged into the waistband, wore an open button-up sort over it, and had his leather jacket over his arm. "Okay, let's go", he declared and locked the door behind him.

"Where to?" Lucifer asked. Dean shrugged.

"Where ever you would like to go. Take me to your favourite bar."

"Very well." Lucifer moved around his car and opened the passenger door. "Get in then." "Uh, okay ... " Dean looked very sceptical at him but went over and got into the Shelby with a smile.  
Lucifer closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in as well. He started the car and pulled out of the yard.

"Nice choice", Dean commented on the music playing, with a nod towards the cassette player.

"Grew up with their music, my mum used to listen to Black Sabbath all day, it just kinda stuck, I guess." Lucifer explained.

"Not a bad thing, to be stuck on." Dean smiled.

"Do you always work that late?" Lucifer looked at Dean at the next traffic light.

"Huh? What?" Dean asked puzzled, but then it dawned to him that Lucifer had no idea he was living in his garage at the moment; that Lucifer must be thinking he picked him up right from work. "Uh, no, actually I've been done working for today almost two hours ago ... I, uh, kinda live right there ... for now."

"Oh, okay. Mind if I ask why?" Lucifer drove on when the lights changed.

"Uh ... I've been living at my brother's after my girlfriend kicked me out and broke up. But I felt I was becoming a burden, so I moved out to the garage." Dean looked out the passenger's window while he spoke.

~~~

'Girlfriend' - I think my heart actually stopped for a beat or two at that moment. I cursed myself for haven gotten my eyes on a straight lad. Lucky for me, Dean himself provided for a change of topic. His stomach growled loudly. I grinned in spite of myself and quickly shot him a glance. He seemed deeply embarrassed by the sound his body made and had even blushed.

"You hungry?" I asked

"Uh yeah, but I'll be fine, I'll just feed on bar snacks." From the corner of my eye I saw him playing with a loose thread on his jeans

"No way, not on my watch. Ellen makes great fries, but you need more than just snacks, and honestly, so do I. I'll take you to Longhorn's, sound good?"Dean nods, even from the corner of my eyes I can see he's struggling, hunger winning over though.

I turned the car around, having been on the way towards Indian Hills, and headed back down town.

We were lucky that on Thursday nights Longhorn Steakhouse wasn’t all crowded and we got a small booth. I slipped in opposite Dean. When the waitress came over to bring the menu Dean beamed a smile at her, which sent a jealous pang through me and I mentally kicked myself.

“I’d have a Budweiser, please,” Dean ordered.

“And for you, sir?” she asked smiling at me.

“The same, please.” I told her. “And we’ll have Firecracker Chicken Wraps for starters, if you please. One portion, two sets of cutlery, thank you.”

“Of course.” She retreated and to my surprise – or to my delight – I found that Dean’s smile hadn’t faded, though he was now reading the menu. Maybe it hadn’t been a flirt-with-the-waitress smile after all.

“So, uh ...” I started, but then hesitated, not sure if I should bring this up or not.

“Yes?” Dean asked looking up from the menu. Right then the waitress returned with our beers.

“Would you like to order now?” She asked, her log-orders-in thing ready in hand.

“I’ll have the Steakhouse Burger, with Cheddar and double bacon,” Dean ordered.

“For me, Bacon Wrapped Filet, please, with a side of grilled onions and fresh beans,” I told the waitress.

“Thank you,” she said and retreated again.

“Look, I guess Gabriel told you about the concert last week ...” I said when she was gone.

“No big deal, buddy. I get if you got other shit on your mind than a lousy mechanic,” Dean replied, his smile still in place. My mind screamed that ‘No, there’s barely anything but right there lately.’ “I mean, yeah, I was a little disappointed to tell the truth, but I couldn’t have made it anyway. It was my granny’s birthday and we had dinner at my mom’s. It’s fine. Actually I hadn’t expected you to answer my text message yesterday, though.”

“Oh, well, I was surprised, and thankful for distraction, and kind of felt like I owed you that after forgetting about letting you know.” I answered, hoping to sound credible.

The low sound Dean made almost sounded disappointed. “Uh, yeah, you were writing, did you still achieve anything after I had hung up?” Dean wanted to know.

“Actually? Yes. I got three songs finished, lyric-wise. Will have to run them by the band soon. Already got a lil of a melody in mind for one of them.” I replied.

“Three? Really? You had complained you had been on it all day achieving nothing ...” Dean asked incredulous.

The waitress returned with our starts, but it didn’t keep me from saying, “Well, you must be my muse.” Dean went pretty silent after that comment though, and to safe himself from an answer started on the chicken wraps.

~~~

The waitress had come to bring the steak and the burger and take away the used chicken wraps dishes. Dean took the burger and bit off a big part of it. He almost moaned chewing it. When he had swallowed down enough he said, “Wow, should come here more often, been too long since I got a real good burger in a steakhouse ...”  
Lucifer was chewing on his steak but smiling at him.

“You know ... since that first night we met, I’m wondering,” Dean started then took another bite of his burger.

Lucifer stopped his bean laden fork mid motion to his mouth. “Wondered what, Dean?”

Dean chewed and swallowed before he answered. “What your first name was. You only said that Lucifer was your middle name, but you never mentioned your first, and everyone just calls you Lucifer, or Lu or so ...”  
Lucifer smiled and ate his beans.

“Is it worse than Lucifer that you don’t tell?” Dean wanted to know.

“No, it’s not. I just find it amusing that you bother. No one does, they are all too fascinated with my middle name...” Lucifer answered and took some more beans.

“Am I ever going to learn what it is?” Dean smiled before he took another bite.

“Maybe.” Lucifer replied and ate more of his steak and onions.

“Can I make you? Want fries?” Dean grinned.

“You really do want to know, I see. Nick, name’s Nick,” Lucifer finally answered.

“Nick, huh? Nick ...” Dean tested the sound on his lips. “I like that ... mind if I don’t call you Lucifer?”

~~~

I didn’t know what to say. None of my friends bothered with my first name, everyone I was on first name terms with called me Lucifer or Lu. I didn’t know what to think of Dean’s question. I would have liked to be called my first name sometimes. But what if Dean’s question meant that he wasn’t comfortable with my middle name? Thousands of thoughts ran through my head at that moment and none of them made sense.

"No, I don't mind," I finally said, finally ignoring the little voice saying Dean was uncomfortable in the presence of a devil. Instead I gave in to the louder voice that told me that I wanted it, I wanted to be called my 'real' name. And I wanted to hear it said in Dean's seductive deep voice. "I'd like that, I would really like that." I think I even grinned at him there.

"Cool," Dean said, then almost smirked, "nice to meet you, Nick."

After that we talked mostly about nonspecific things like the weather, recent news. We left the restaurant after a dessert of Mountain Top Cheese Cake and Caramel Apple Goldrush, and headed out to Ellen’s bar, where I had intended to go first.

Ellen was an old friend of mine, she was my elder by five years and had gone to school with my older sister Lilly. We had lost contact after they had graduated from Highschool until she came back into town six years later, married and mother of a five year old. She and her husband had opened a bar and I’ve been a regular ever since, which made it about twenty two years already, now.

~~~

“Lu, little Angel, so nice to see you!” Dean and Lucifer had barely entered the bar when the woman behind the bar welcomed the latter and came around to hug him heartedly.  
Dean smiled at the scene before him. Then the women let go of Lucifer and smiled at Dean.

"And who would you be, handsome?" she asked, and Dean couldn't help the side glance she shot Luc.

"Dean, Dean Winchester, Ma'am."

"Oh, come on, Honey, don't give me that Ma'am crap. I'm Ellen," she offered Dean her hand and, when he took it, shook it in a tight grip. She turned her attention back to Luc. "Want a table, Angel?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ellen, that'd be great."

Ellen went to a corner still with glasses on it, cleared it and waved them over. "There you go, boys. What can I get you?"

Lucifer sat down and Dean followed suit.

"Bud, please," Lucifer ordered.

"Me too," Dean said.

"Don't be shy, Dean, get knackered if you want, I'm driving," Lucifer grinned.

"Still ... Only Bud now, thanks," Dean confirmed.

"Two Buds, done," Ellen said and went back to the bar.

"You seem close," Dean stated.

"Yeah, old high school friend of my sister, they lost contact when they both went to college, but Ellen came back with her family and opened this place, so I assigned this my private hangout." Lucifer explained.

Ellen arrived with the beers and thought it better to leave them alone.


End file.
